Fire on Ice
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Los caballeros deberán encerrar algunas criaturas que amenazan a este mundo pero...¿cómo peleas contra algo que no puedes ver?. Bajo órdenes de Atena deberán pelear codo a codo con algunos santos femeninos. KardiaxOc DegelxOc AsmitaxOc


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas NO me pertenecen**

* * *

Era tarde ya, el cielo se veía hermoso al estar conformado por distintas tonalidades de rojo y amarillo. El Santuario se encontraba en calma, últimamente no había ataques de espectros y eso alegraba al Patriarca.

Todos los caballeros y aspirantes terminaban con su entrenamiento y se retiraban a descansar, a excepción de un caballero dorado, Kardia de Escorpión. Él había estado un poco estresado en los últimos días ¿la razón?, le frustraba el hecho de que su compañero Degel de Acuario hubiera sido mandado en una misión para buscar...bueno no sabía exactamente que pero, según el Patriarca era algo "importante", bien, dejando ese "algo" de lado...le molestaba el hecho de que el Patriarca dijo que Degel debía ir acompañado y que era libre de escoger a su acompañante, su sorpresa fue muy grande al saber que el acompañante de el caballero de Acuario sería un santo femenino, para ser exacto...la amazona que él detestaba tanto, claro fue a reclamarle a su amigo por su decisión pero solamente recibió un "Yo pienso que ella puede serme útil". Bah, esa chica no sirve ni como maestra, pero después de recibir una fría mirada por parte del acuariano prefirió resignarse.

—Esto es fastidioso, yo aquí aburrido mientras que Degel está bastante entretenido buscando no se qué en...no sé donde—lanza 4 agujas escarlatas al muro de su templo molesto ya que ni siquiera le dijo a dónde iba—bah, lo que pueda estar haciendo no debe importarme, no puedo depender de él para no aburrirme y...

—¿Aburrido escorpión?

—Volviste—mira fijamente a la persona frente a él

—Se ve que estabas muy frustado—pasa la mano por los orificios hechos por Kardia un momento atrás—¿alguien extrañó a Degel?

—No me provoques Eveline—responde molesto

—Hey espera—pone sus manos frente a ella—no estoy en condición de pelear

—Es verdad—la mira de pies a cabeza—estás hecha un asco—dice burlón

—ja Degel no se ve mejor que yo

—¿Degel?—abre los ojos sorprendido—¿Dónde está?

—Aquí Kardia

—Son un desastre—dice alternando la mirada entre la chica y Degel—¿qué ocurrió?

—Te contaré después, ahora debemos ir con el Patriarca

—¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?

—Si—dice Degel mientras camina

—Grandioso, ¿puedo ver?

—Te vas a desilusionar escorpión—dice la amazona a una distancia prudente

—Kardia...—Degel le iba a reclamar pero finalmente cedió—bien, pero Eveline ya dijo que te va a pasar—mueve un poco la capa de su armadura y deja ver a una joven, quizás aprendiz, con una tez blanca y cabello color magenta hasta la cintura, la chica estaba sujetando a Degel por el brazo y parecía que no tenía intenciones de soltarlo

—Una...chica—enarca una ceja

—Te lo dije—susurra Eveline

—Si nos disculpas Kardia—empiezan a caminar a la salida del templo

—Adiós bicho—dice la amazona

—Adiós...ne-cró-fa-ga—dice Kardia para molestar a la chica

—...

—Ignóralo—Degel la toma por el brazo y se la lleva

**Sala del patriarca**

—Aquí estamos su santidad—dicen Degel y Eveline antes de inclinarse frente al Patriarca

—Me alegro de verlos nuevamente—sonríe—¿se les dificultó la misión?

—ahmm no, no mucho—responde Eveline

—¿Se encuentran bien?—interviene Atena preocupada—se ven muy heridos

—Estamos bien señorita—Degel sonríe levemente—traemos a...a—mira a la chica prendada en su brazo

—Magali de Leto—se inclina—es un honor conocerla señorita Atena

—De igual forma Magali—dice la diosa—me alegra que por fin estés con nosotros—sonríe mientras que la amazona solo asiente

—¿Leto?—susurra una chica al lado de Atena

—De las tres amazonas que fueron asignadas a cuidar la Sala del Patriarca, la fuente de Atena y la habitación de la Diosa...nos faltaba ella—susurra el Patriarca en modo de respuesta

—uhmm...—la amazona fija su vista en Magali

—Bien, me gustaría que nos contaran qué ocurrió pero...se ven muy cansados—dice el Patriarca—retírense a descansar y cuando estén mejor nos dan el informe

—Por supuesto—Degel se levanta

—Gracias su santidad—dice Eveline

Los tres caballeros se retiran y van a paso lento. A pesar de que sus cuerpos estuvieran lastimados, no eran ellos lo que los molestaba, eran sus mentes, tenían la sensación de estar en un vacío, además de que se empezaban a quedar dormidos a cada paso que daban.

**Piscis**

—je...Degel te ves bastante distraido

—...¿uh?—mira a la chica confundido

—Me corrijo, no te ves...estás distraido—desvía la mirada—ah, hola Albafica

—Hola—se acerca muy poco a ellos—pensé que tardarían más con el Patriarca

—Bueno, nos mandó a descansar—responde Eveline

—Con mucha razón, se ven...cansados y...algo pálidos—mira a Degel—bueno por lo menos Degel se ve así, no sé cómo estés tú

—Supongo que peor—se tambalea un poco—rayos

—¿Qué te ocurre?—sin pensar se acerca a la amazona

—Se me nubló la vista—sacude la cabeza—pero no...te...preocupes—dice en voz baja antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Albafica

—Oh oh—Albafica se aterra—no es bueno que la esté agarrando, puedo empeorar la situación—piensa—Degel...—voltea hacia el acuariano y se sorprende al verlo inconsciente también—¿pero qué les habrá pasado?

—Supongo que se intoxicaron—dice Magali—donde se encontraban había veneno hasta en el agua

—¿Cómo?

—¿Conoces a la hidra?

—Ya veo—mira a sus compañeros—¿Y tú porqué no estás igual que ellos?

—Yo sabía en dónde se encontraba el hogar de la hidra y evité a toda costa pasar cerca de ahí

—mmm—mira a la chica—¿te molestaría llevártelos?

—Puedo llevar a Degel una casa mas abajo pero a ella—señala a Eveline—no sabría a dónde llevarla

—Puedes llevarla a Virgo—dice una voz detrás de ellos

—Corinne—susurra Albafica

—¿Por qué a Virgo?

—Asmita la recibiría con gusto—resopla—además el podría ver cómo ayudarla. Degel como caballero dorado tendrá más resistencia, ella no, ¿o tu qué piensas Albafica?

—Llévenselos a donde sea pero que no estén cerca de mí—le pone a Eveline sobre los brazos

—Bien, vámonos Magali—empieza a caminar

—Ya voy—se pasa el brazo de Degel sobre su hombro y va detrás de Corinne

**Acuario**

—Lleva a Degel a su habitación

—No sé donde está—susurra Magali

—Al fondo de este pasillo—dice señalándolo

—Oh, gracias—camina hacia la habitación del caballero—vaya, este templo es más grande de lo que creí—abre la puerta de la habitación y deja a Degel en su cama y lo mira fijamente—uhmm no hay duda de que es atractivo,pero la atracción física es distinta a la atracción sentimenta—ríe—Vaya Degel, eres admirable, me sorprendiste mucho con tu estilo de pelea—piensa y se dirige al librero que estaba en la habitación—No es correcto que esté de curiosa en su cuarto pero...no puedo irme y dejarlo así ¿qué tal que tiene una reacción muy mala al veneno?, sé que no recibió mucho puesto que si hubiera sido así...bien, no hubiera salido de la selva

—...Ma-gali—dice Degel por lo bajo asustando a la chica

—Despertó—dice nerviosa

—Así es—se sienta—aunque aun estoy mareado

—Ya se le pasará—tiembla un poco

—¿Tienes frío?—la mira

—Ahmm no—ríe—yo no suelo temblar por frío, yo tiemblo cuando estoy nerviosa

—No veo por qué deberías sentirte así

—Porque estaba de curiosa en sus cosas en cuanto despertó

—Oh, no me di cuenta—la mira

—Bueno yo...prefiero ser honesta

—Me alegra escuchar eso—pasa su mano por su rostro—¿sabes que es lo que pudo ocurrirme?

—ahmm cerca de donde se encontraba con Eveline habita una hidra y bien...todo lo que rodea ese sitio adquiere cierto veneno

—Ah entiendo—mira hacia el suelo—no sé cómo pude olvidarme de la hidra, entonces...no comprendo por qué hay una ciudad por ahí

—No ni yo—juega con su cabello—bueno...hay reglas y una de ellas es que si vas a la selva...no puedes ir más allá de la cañada, a partir de ese punto se pone peligroso

—¿Cañada?, Eveline y yo caímos por ahí...algunas veces, no entiendo cómo íbamos a parar tantas veces al mismo punto—Magali lo mira y se encoge de hombros

—Ese lugar es...extraño—susurra la amazona—Degel...

—¿Si?—la mira extrañado

—uhmm—se acerca y le susurra al oído

—Bueno pues...me siento alagado—parpadea un poco—supongo que...no tengo inconveniente

—Se lo agradezco

—¡DEGEL!

—hmp—la temperatura desciende y el suelo se congela

—¡DEGEL ESTÁS...—no pudo terminar ya que se resbala y se golpea en el librero—ahhh ¿Qué hiciste?

—No fui yo Kardia—Degel se encoge de hombros

—¿Entonces?—el acuariano le señala a la chica y esta empieza a temblar de nuevo por los nervios

—Lo siento

—Vaya...es la chica que traías de sombra hace un rato—hace un gesto de burla—hola, soy Kardia, el caballero dorado de Escorpión

—ahmm un placer Kardia

—je, dime ¿cómo congelaste el suelo?

—uhmm no estoy segura, sólo lo hice por reflejo, usted llegó de improvisto, me asusté y pues...pasó eso—Magali agradecía el traer una máscara, estaba segura que estaba más roja que un jitomate

—Bueno, te lo perdonaré esta vez—sonríe y después mira a Degel—¿ahora si me dirás que pasó?

—De acuerdo—suspira resignado y pensando en una forma de resumir el viaje—Eveline y yo llegamos a Nauplia, ahí nos permitieron quedarnos en una casa por un tiempo y nos dieron un poco de información de la zona. Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos dirigimos a la selva que está cerca de ahí

—Degel...me estoy aburriendo—dice Kardia haciendo una mueca

—mmm más resumido—piensa un momento—Eveline y yo caímos aproximadamente 20 veces por una cañada, entramos a una caverna en la cual fuimos a parar a un río subterráneo y cerca de la Laguna de Lerna fuimos atacados por...no sé que cosas y llegó Magali a alejarnos de ahí, por lo que no concluimos la pelea.

—¿Cómo que no sabes contra qué pelearon?—dice Kardia incrédulo

—Pues no sé, no podíamos ver qué nos atacaba

—Mi hermana les decía "puntos ciegos"—dice Magali

—¿Y qué fueron a buscar?

—Principalmente a ella—Degel mira a la chica—pero también debíamos buscar el lugar del que están saliendo esos "puntos ciegos" para cerrarlo

—¿Y a ella para qué?

—Ella si puede ver a esas cosas—responde Degel—Eveline también pero...me dijo que era una visión muy distorsionada y que la mareaba—suspira—uhmm me pregunto si Asmita podría "verlas"

—Puede ser, pero aquí lo importante no es Asmita es...¿por qué lucias tan mal?

—Caer por una cañada ayuda a obtener heridas, pero también influye el veneno de la hidra

—¿Hidra?, genial—Kardia sonríe

—uhmm—suspira—¿podrían retirarse?, aún me siento un poco mal

—Bien, descansa Degel—dice Kardia entre dientes

—Lo veré después—susurra Magali

—Hasta luego—dice antes de volver a recostarse

—¿Con que eres una chica especial?—pregunta el escorpión

—Para nada, dudo mucho que sea la única que vea esas cosas

—uhmm puede que tengas razón, quizás Manigoldo también las vea

—No sé quien sea Manigoldo

—Es el guardián de Cancer—dice Kardia—supongo que si puede ver las almas de las personas...también puede ver...lo que tu ves

—Es factible

—mmm ¿te llamó la atención Degel?

—¿ah?

—Es que...venías muy pegada a él cuando llegaron—sonríe picaramente

—No es eso, es sólo que...me sentía...insegura al llegar al Santuario, estaba nerviosa y pues...solamente confiaba un poco en él

—Inseguridad, si como no—la mira—...es curioso

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que a tí también te envuelve un aura fría, claro nada supera al aura helada de Degel—ríe—pero si es un poco perceptible la tuya

—uhmm por lo general nadie la siente

—Quizás yo sí porque soy de cuerpo caliente

—ahh claro—dice confundida

—Eres medio simpática—juega con un mechón de cabello de la chica—puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras

—Gracias...supongo—susurra—iré a ver a Eveline, me preocupa

—uhmm bien, nos vemos niñata

—¿Niñata?—piensa molesta—jumm hasta luego

* * *

Otra de mis historias raras xD bueno a ver qué tal :P.

Como nada más describí un poco a Magali…aquí describo brevemente a Eveline y a Corinne:

Eveline- cabello negro y tez no muy blanca

Corinne-cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja y un poco morena


End file.
